villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Leatherface (remake)
Leatherface (real name: Thomas Brown Hewitt) is the main antagonist of The Texas Chain Saw Massacre remake timeline. This version of Leatherface is considered by many horror fans to be much more psychotic, vicious and brutish than his original classic counterpart. He first appears in the remake of The Texas Chainsaw Massacre in 2003. Its success greenlit a prequel, released in 2006, which delved into the origins of Leatherface and of his family. He was portrayed by the former bodybuilder Andrew Bryniarski. History Background In this continuity, Leatherface's mother Sloane dies giving birth to him on August 7, 1939 at the Blair Meat Co., a slaughterhouse where she works, and her uncaring boss leaves the infant to die in a dumpster. Luda Mae Hewitt finds him and takes him home to raise him. Leatherface suffers from a facial disfigurement and a skin disease that caused severe deformities and tumors to his face. Due to this disfigurement, his muteness and mental retardation (carried over from the first series), other children bullied the boy. He wore a small leather mask to cover up his deformity, and worked at the same meat factory where he was born, for the same boss as his mother - the same man who had left him for dead. He also had a tendency toward self-mutilation, and a doctor diagnosed him as suffering from a type of neurodegeneration at age 12. ''Texas Chainsaw Massacre: The Beginning'' In 1969, when the film picks up after showing his birth, health inspectors shut the factory down when Hewitt's boss and a reluctant coworker ordered him to leave. When Hewitt didn't, the boss and the coworker insulted him, calling him a "retard" and a "dumb animal". Acting on a long-burning rage, Hewitt killed his boss with a sledgehammer. He later discovered the chainsaw he used as a weapon after searching the now abandoned factory. When Winston Hoyt, the local sheriff, tried to apprehend him, Thomas' uncle, Charlie Hewitt came to his aid and killed the sheriff with his own gun. Charlie later assumed the sheriff's identity. Although Leatherface's family still manipulate him in this interpretation, they do show themselves somewhat more caring for him and less abusive than in the original film. Before killing the sheriff, his uncle Charlie even defends him by saying, "He's not retarded, he's misunderstood." The cruelty he suffers at the hands of his peers, in part, inspires his murderous behavior, however it's his uncle, Charlie who encourages his anti-social behaviour and impulses. ''Texas Chainsaw Massacre'' (2003 remake) At the climax of the remake, protagonist Erin Hardesty cuts off Leatherface's chainsaw-wielding arm with a meat cleaver, and Erin is able to escape him, though Leatherface survives the cleaver attack. Leatherface escapes after police discover his ranch house and find the remains of 33 people. The police fail to secure the crime scene properly, allowing Leatherface to attack and kill two officers. Leatherface then escapes and disappears, and the case remains open. Trivia *Andrew Bryniarski, who portrayed Leatherface in the remake, states: "In my estimation, Leatherface is like a beaten dog — he was ostracized and ridiculed, and treated harshly by his peers. The psychological damage they inflicted was immense — there's no chance for him." Terrence Evans, who played Leatherface's uncle Old Monty, says, "I think there was a chance Thomas' life could have been different. But the teasing he suffered, coupled with a bad temper, and following Hoyt around like a puppy dog, left room for Hoyt to get absolute control.". pl:Leatherface (remake) Category:Texas Chainsaw Massacre Villains Category:Horror Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Sadists Category:Male Category:Mute Category:Outcast Category:Karma Houdini Category:Brutes Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Barbarian Category:The Heavy Category:Mutilators Category:Insecure Category:Wrathful Category:Serial Killers Category:Mongers Category:Tragic Category:Vengeful Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Cannibals Category:Misanthropes Category:Criminals Category:Evil from the Past Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Inconclusive Category:Homicidal Category:Scapegoat Category:Comic Book Villains Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Mentally Ill Category:Psychotic Category:Murderer Category:Conspirators